


bonding

by ross_marquise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Illusions, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ross_marquise/pseuds/ross_marquise
Summary: над хром франу даже подшучивать в своей обычной манере особенно не хотелось — она никогда не злилась и не острила в ответ, только хмурила брови или расстроенно опускала взгляд. от этого иногда становилось как-то неуютно и даже… совестно?
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Flan | Fran
Kudos: 3





	bonding

...и вокруг хром расползается зелень. мох стремительно покрывает голый бетон стен кокуё-лэнда, а сквозь пыльный каменный пол робко пробиваются острые иглы травы. она тянется все выше и выше, пока не начинает доходить хром до лодыжек, и потихоньку переходит в пышущие жизнью кустарники бузины. на потолке расстилается глубокая небесная лазурь, а холодное, далекое солнце закрывают пышные облака. землю под ногами теперь уже тут и там яростно прорывают корни, и хром наблюдает за тем, как вокруг в одночасье вырастает целая роща — за тем, как хлипкие ростки превращаются в мощные стволы с темной древесиной коры; за тем, как раскидываются роскошные кроны, уходящие далеко-далеко вверх. где-то вдали, кажется, журчит озерная вода.

когда-то в этом месте ее нашел мукуро-сама.

хром опускается со вздохом на землю. трава на ощупь мягкая, и на коже остаются капельки росы; местами виднеются боязливые, не раскрывшиеся еще мелкие бутоны полевых цветов. хром подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается лбом в руки.

хром не всегда была уверена, где кончается она и начинается он. их мысли иногда смешивались в неразделимый, запутанный клубок, а ее руки и силы ей как будто не принадлежали. хотя порой хром и вправду казалось, что силы эти ни капельки не ее, что она черпает их упорно и бесстыдно из него, как из бездонного колодца, и вот даже сейчас — копирует предательски его же иллюзию, которую мукуро-сама рисовал столько раз вокруг них обоих.

хром собирает себя заново медленно, по фрагментам — составляет причудливую мозаику из неровных зеркальных осколков воспоминаний и мыслей. стекляшки скользят в пальцах и режут кожу так же легко, как бумагу, а смотрящее на нее в ответ отражение испещрено уродливыми шрамами.

иногда хром задавалась вопросом, почему мукуро-сама тогда ее решил спасти.

нет, конечно, одна причина была очевидной — и об этом ей не уставали напоминать все вокруг. мукуро-саме просто необходим был сосуд, который бы позволял ему выходить за пределы тюрьмы вендикаре. она так удачно попалась ему под руку, слабая, незащищенная, доверчивая и нуждающаяся в поддержке, — хорошая мишень, которую можно было бы запросто, не сомневаясь ни капли, выбросить, как только она перестала бы быть нужной.

хром хотелось верить, что между ними было нечто большее, пусть даже изначальные намерения мукуро-самы действительно наверняка были таковы. хром хотелось верить, что _она сама_ была чем-то большим, что _она сама_ представляла для него — и для всех остальных — ценность как верная соратница, что _она сама_ была на многое способна.

хром вскидывает голову, когда неожиданно чувствует слабое прикосновение к своей коже. на нее умными синими глазами смотрит черная кошка, похожая до жути на ту, которую она в тот злополучный день кинулась спасать, забыв напрочь о самой себе. хром вытягивает руку и аккуратно касается пальцами шелковистой шерсти, гладит животное бережно, а кошка мурчит заливисто и довольно щурит глаза. откуда она вообще взялась? хром молча удивляется тому, что иллюзия словно живет своей жизнью — и мягко улыбается сама себе.

— о, прикольно.

хром вздрагивает, когда ее мирную тишину прерывает чужой монотонный голос. ее вдруг наполняет какой-то густой стыд от того, что кто-то иной вторгся в этот дорогой для нее момент, что кто-то ее, неосторожную, застал в этом сокровенном месте. тогда, когда пальцы хром касаются угольной макушки кошки вновь, ее плоть как будто снедает огонь, обгладывающий тело до костей. вот уже перед ней белоснежный скелет, обвитый красно-коричневыми путами, и через глазницы его прорастает кордицепс.

хром испуганно отдергивает руку и оборачивается — пейзаж за ней стремительно сворачивается, словно поглощенный черной дырой. деревья иссушаются и роняют гниющую листву, так и не раскрывшиеся цветы тут же увядают, трава желтеет, а небо становится мертвенно-серым. краски сначала бледнеют — и за спиной хром вновь обнажаются облезлые стены, грязный пол, слои пыли, увитые паутиной углы.

в проеме стоит фран — неизменно в дурацкой яблочной шляпе размером с него самого. хром не уверена, как долго он наблюдал; она в спешке поднимается с пола, отряхивая ладонью юбку, и на франа смотрит со смесью настороженности, смущения и тревоги.

— ты такая перепуганная, — роняет мальчик как ни в чем не бывало, склоняя голову набок. — за призрака меня, что ли, приняла?

фран подается вперед. в его глазах мелькает проблеск любопытства: воздух все еще резонирует энергией чужих иллюзий.

— а мне сенсей говорил, что…

хром обрывает его на полуслове.

— не рассказывай ему, — порывисто просит она. — и вообще никому, — хром поджимает губы и добавляет напоследок, смущенная собственной резкостью: — пожалуйста.

хром уже не слушает, что там мальчишка говорит дальше, и быстрым шагом проходит мимо. фран думает, что бегать за ней было бы глупо.

хром потом от франа шугается с неделю — не сказать, конечно, что она и прежде была особенно общительной. на нового ученика рокудо она порой смотрит то ли с недоверием, то ли с испугом, то ли с упреком — как будто побаивается, что он вот-вот да пошутит о ее сентиментальных иллюзиях, выставив их перед всеми на смех, но все равно ничего не говорит.

///

с появлением франа кокуё-лэнд стал эпицентром хаоса — социализация мальчишки проходила своеобразно.

он полюбил донимать м. м. просьбами почитать ему сказки — непременно на французском. она долго отнекивалась и не раз просила мукуро сделать что-нибудь с этим неугомонным ребенком — а потом тот притащил откуда-то тоненькую книжку со сказками шарля перро, чтобы занять франа. это, правда, его не успокоило, а вывело на новый уровень доставучести. теперь фран заваливал м. м. вопросами разной степени глупости: начиная от того, какими химикатами в средствах для уборки золушка надышалась, чтобы говорить с мышами, и заканчивая тем, каким образом красной шапочке с ее бабушкой удалось оказаться в волчьем брюхе целиком, не по частям, да еще и распороть его изнутри.

м. м. однажды он надоел настолько, что она ему рассказала изменённую версию сказки про синюю бороду — с героиней по имени франческа, которая в беду попала как раз из-за того, что задавала слишком много вопросов. фран, правда, успокоился и мирно слушал только под конец рассказа, когда м. м. с наслаждением пустилась в чересчур живописные описания финальной сцены с убийством.

кена фран прозвал сунь укуном, мифологическим царем обезьян, и тому пафосная кличка неожиданно понравилась. восторг его сохранялся ровно до тех пор, пока фран не намекнул на то, что для царя джошима больно вонючий и наверняка блохастый. потом они с кеном даже в какой-то мере поладили — тот не всегда улавливал подколы, а фран порой искренне интересовался о том, как у него получалось, например, вырастить рог носорога и было ли это как-то связано с путём зверей рокудо.

чикусу словесно задеть было куда сложнее — он такие попытки часто просто игнорировал. зато у него была приставка, которая, естественно, внимание франа привлекла, и вскоре он уже активно приставал к чикусе с просьбами поиграть или хотя бы посмотреть, как играет он сам. на этом общение, естественно, не ограничивалось: фран раздражал чикусу просьбами дать погонять йо-йо или вопросами о том, что он постоянно слушает в своих наушниках.

франу никак не удавалось наладить контакт разве что с хром. она чаще всего предпочитала держаться в стороне и общалась, кроме мукуро, в основном с кеном и чикусой. над ней даже подшучивать в своей обычной манере особенно не хотелось — она никогда не злилась и не острила в ответ, только хмурила брови или расстроенно опускала взгляд. от этого иногда становилось как-то неуютно и даже… совестно?

///

чикусе почему-то невероятно везло на скидки — помимо привычной кучи снеков и сладостей ему удалось отхватить сытной выпечки, несколько свежих фруктов и даже готовых обедов из тех, у которых срок годности подходил к концу. хром, помогавшей ему раскладывать еду по полкам да в едва живой холодильник, какипи продемонстрировал пару шоколадок ее любимой марки, скромно сообщив, что на них была акция. та в ответ начала было лепетать, мол, не стоило, когда обоих вдруг отвлекли какие-то вопли в коридоре.

дело в кокуё-лэнде, в общем-то, привычное.

чикуса цокает языком, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, и отходит от стола, выглядывая за дверь. мимо проносятся разъярённый чем-то кен и улепётывающий от него что есть сил фран — опять, видно, что-то не поделили. 

— ...вот канитель, — вздыхает чикуса, оборачиваясь к хром. — вечно им на месте не сидится. 

оба вздрагивают невольно, когда из коридора доносится грохот, за которым тут же следуют ругательства — кто-то, похоже, не вписался в поворот. к крикам добавляется еще и возмущенный женский голос — м. м. громко возвещает о том, что этих двух оболтусов сейчас на лоскутки пустит, если не угомонятся. хром с чикусой переглядываются. 

— может, стоит их разнять? — осторожно предлагает хром, когда за стенкой раздается хохот кена и еще более оскорбленное «а ну-ка иди сюда, маленькая бестолочь!» м. м.

— пойду посмотрю, — кивает чикуса, поправляя указательным пальцем очки, и уходит, сунув руки в карманы.

хром слегка улыбается ему вдогонку и возвращается к пакетам с покупками. шум в коридоре сначала нарастает с новой силой — «а ты еще чего приперся, четырехглазый?» — а затем возвращается на прежний уровень. 

хром его старательно игнорирует и отвлекается только тогда, когда в дверной проем заглядывает знакомая зеленая макушка — с крупным яблоком на ней, конечно. 

— пс, хром, — заговорщическим шепотом зовет фран и, убедившись, что она его заметила, продолжает, сопровождая речь живыми жестами: — пойдем.

— что? — хром в недоумении вскидывает брови, убирая последние упаковки в шкаф. — зачем?

— надо, — все так же тихо, но уверенно заявляет фран и настойчиво повторяет: — пойдем.

— ладно, — с сомнением соглашается хром и, пряча лишние пакеты, все же идет за мальчишкой.

фран, похоже, воспользовался тем, что внимание кена с м. м. сместилось на чикусу, и потому успешно сбежал. хром, правда, не понятно совсем, что мальчику понадобилось от нее — она задумывается о том, насколько вероятно, что их поход закончится одним из его обидных розыгрышей.

фран сначала старается двигаться тихо и бесшумно, как какой-нибудь ниндзя, и ничего особенно не говорит (когда хром пытается что-то у него спросить, он ее прерывает коротким «тс-с-с...»). потом, когда они отходят от того коридора подальше, фран эти игры оставляет — они как раз подходят к лестнице наверх.

— фран, — осторожно зовет хром, — куда мы идем?

— сюрприз, — легкомысленно отвечает фран, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.

докуро вздыхает.

— ладно, — она умолкает ненадолго и, когда они поднимаются на третий этаж кокуё-лэнда, пробует зайти с другой стороны: — что вы не поделили с кеном?

— а, сенсей сказал, что, если я его продолжу отвлекать от его сатанистских книжек, на ужин у нас будут печеные яблоки, — беспечно заводит фран, сунув руки в карманы, — так что мне стало скучно, — он обгоняет хром, но разворачивается к ней лицом. — кена донимать легче всего, так что я создал иллюзию, будто в пачке его любимых чипсов опарыши…

хром невольно морщится, представив эту картину. шутки у франа были своеобразные.

— ...в общем, он этот безобидный фокус не оценил, — заключает фран.

хром думает, что это совсем не удивительно, но ничего не комментирует вслух, только кивает, мол, поняла. какое-то время они продолжают идти в тишине.

фран ее заводит в одну из дальних частей кокуё-лэнда, в которую редко кто-то забредал. хром и сама любила находить в здании укромные места, где можно было бы остаться наедине с самой собой, зная, что вряд ли кто-то потревожит. только ей все еще было невдомек, зачем франу все же понадобилось, чтобы она его в один из таких уголков сопроводила. про себя она волнуется разве что о том, что в итоге все это обернется в насмешку над теми ее сентиментальными иллюзиями, которые фран застал, но хром быстро обрывает эти мысли.

— вот мы и на месте, — фран наконец останавливается, широким жестом обводя комнату, в которую девушку привел.

ничего необычного для кокуё-лэнда докуро там не обнаруживает: все те же обшарпанные бетонные стены, притащенный кем-то небольшой матрац, мятый плед с дурацким принтом, чуть меньше пыли, чем везде, да нормально запирающаяся дверь.

хром не очень понимает, что она здесь должна увидеть.

минут с пять они с франом смотрят друг на друга в неловкой тишине.

— мда, — фран поджимает губы и с досадой чешет голову, — как-то сомнительно это смотрится. так вот, к чему это я…

то, что хром за все это время во всей красе успела продемонстрировать поразительную немногословность, франа явно несколько сбивает с толку. от любого другого человека он бы ожидал сотню вопросов, приправленных к тому же парой раздраженных оскорблений, — а она просто смотрит терпеливо, ждет, когда он скажет, чего ему от нее все-таки надо, и упорно молчит. 

фран, вздохнув, от нее отворачивается и отходит ближе к стене.

— короче, смотри.

хром успевает почувствовать, как воздух вокруг франа плывет, как будто бы от жары, а предметы тают, переплавляясь в новые формы. сначала он широкими мазками закрашивает окружающий серый в нефритовую зелень холмов, а потом, словно бы заправский художник, начинает добавлять детали: раскидистые деревья и кустарники, зацветшую гладь озер, мелкие, как будто из детского конструктора, домики с рыжими крышами и белыми стенами, умостившиеся поодаль. хром не сопротивляется течению чужих иллюзий — и вот ей уже кажется, словно они правда стоят на вершине изумрудных холмов, встречаемые приветливым ветерком.

— вуаля, — фран разворачивается к хром лицом.

он широко, с гордостью раскрывает руки, приглашая насладиться его творением, но затем, рассматривая его сам, начинает хмуриться, как будто что-то забыл.

— ой, блин, — фран шлепает себя ладонью по лбу, — совсем из головы вылетело.

мальчишка, паясничая, принимает дурацкую позу, поднимая указательные пальцы к все еще серому потолку; скучный бетон тут же затягивает бледная бирюза с редкими облаками. фран осматривается вокруг еще раз, проверяя, не забыл ли еще чего важного, а потом переводит выжидающий взгляд на хром. ну, не должна же она и теперь промолчать, в конце-то концов.

докуро тем временем наблюдает за тем, как ловко он обращается с тканью иллюзий, с нескрытым восхищением. она делает несколько шагов вперед, к краю холма — рассматривает любовно вылепленные деревенские домики у его подножья, ухоженные широкие поля, скалистый берег озера. хром почему-то кажется, что, чем больше она всматривается, тем больше деталей рождается под ее взглядом.

— ...прямо как в сказке, — выдыхает хром с восторгом, и на ее губах вдруг расцветает улыбка.

фран, честно говоря, вообще не помнил, чтобы она когда-либо при нем — да вообще при ком-то, если только мукуро, наверное, в счет не брать, — так улыбалась.

— мне тоже нравится, — немного смущенно сообщает фран, подходя к ней и всматриваясь в горизонт. — вон там, — он неопределенно тыкает пальцем в один из домиков на окраине деревушки, — моя бабуля живет.

хром переводит на него несколько удивленный взгляд — а ведь и правда, мукуро-сама и остальные за ним отправлялись специально во францию, кажется. м. м. об этом без устали щебетала потом еще какое-то время.

— ты скучаешь? — тихо спрашивает докуро, понимая все же, _что_ этот пейзаж для мальчика значил.

— иногда накатывает, — в тон признается фран после небольшой паузы.

наблюдая за франом, хром и не думала вовсе о том, что он о чем-то таком может переживать. а ведь и правда — его от привычной жизни отлучили, воспользовавшись детским желанием искать всюду приключения, и погрузили в мрачный мир мафии.

возможно, у них с франом было немного больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд: оба вдруг оказались в совершенно новом для себя месте с другими, более жесткими порядками и законами, да еще и с горой трудностей впридачу. хром про себя понадеялась только, что фран об этом не жалеет. для нее самой-то это был шанс на, возможно, более счастливую жизнь, только пока от нее расстройства было куда больше, чем радости.

— спасибо, — хром расплывается еще раз в мягкой, как пастила, улыбке, — что показал.

фран чуть тушуется и от нее отворачивается, чтобы не заметила. хром понимает, конечно, как много все это для него наверняка значит — он внутри, наверное, от радости горит — и как трудно ему было кому-то открыться.

— да ладно, — бурчит он, отмахиваясь. — зато мы теперь квиты. и это, кстати, тоже секрет, — фран не сдерживает озорного смешка.

— как скажешь, — со всей серьезностью кивает хром.

**Author's Note:**

> фран родом из французского департамента юра - посмотрите, как там чудесно!
> 
> за хэдканоны на общение франа с м. м. спасибо наташе!


End file.
